Technical Field
The present invention relates to a determining device that determines whether there is electrical leakage in a specified circuit having a voltage source.
Description of the Related Art
An insulation-determining device (electrical leakage-determining device) that is mounted in a vehicle and detects a decrease in insulation resistance of an electrical system is known. For example, Japanese Patent Application No. 2014-155329 discloses a configuration for outputting an AC (alternating current) signal having a predetermined frequency to a signal line that is connected to an electrical system, and determining electrical leakage based on the peak value of the AC signal on that signal line.
Here, when there is a temporary change in the connected state between the voltage source and a specified voltage (for example, ground voltage), there is a concern that the common voltage of the signal line connected to the electrical system will fluctuate, and that errors in determining the electrical leakage will occur.